Taken 2: War
by CheyWolfe
Summary: Soubi has rescued Ritsuka from Seimei, but things go wrong when Seimei bombs Seven Voices and declares war on everyone not on his side. He wants power... and Ritsuka. Soubi and Ritsuka must fight to stay together and plot to take down Seimei.
1. Day 001

**Day 001**

Seimei's plans were not over. They were just starting. It had all began when Seimei faked his death, leaving his beloved baby brother in the hands of Soubi while Seimei himself dropped off the face of the earth, unheard of for over a year. He put his plans into full action, then, coming back into Ritsuka's life abruptly and devastating him and Soubi both. The two had had another few months of bliss before a big fight between Soubi and Ritsuka had given Seimei the perfect opportunity to kidnap Ritsuka and tear him away from Soubi, the person he loved.

_It all starts with this._

Seimei was going to try to kill everyone, Ritsuka realized as he stood just beyond the rubble behind his devastated Fighter. He stared at the ground, thinking how just inches from where he stood on the ironically green, flush grass, was a school that had been blown up by his own brother. He fought down his fear and looked up, his eyes growing wide as he took in the remains of the school once more.

Soubi had said that this school was twenty floors high at its highest and housed and educated nearly eight-hundred kids in six buildings. Ritsuka could barely believe that, looking at the ruins. The school had been built off of a highway where a semi-circle of trees surrounded it. Ritsuka hadn't noticed this before, since the school had not been burnt to multiple piles of rubble when he had visited.

Some walls still stood, though they looked like they could fall at any moment. Tons of bricks and other debris were laying around, the lighter things blowing in the wind. Shards of glass were all over. The explosion must've been huge to cause this much damage to such a well-protected, big school. A fire still raged to Ritsuka's left, a small blaze where a building had once been.

_Ritsuka pulled Soubi down towards him again for another kiss as soon as he was off the phone, not even paying attention to the horrified, distressed expression Soubi was wearing._

Ritsuka's eyes fell on Soubi, who hadn't said a word since he had first seen the remains of where he spent his entire childhood.

_"No!" Soubi pulled back abruptly, getting off a very agitated and aroused Ritsuka. Ritsuka sawed the strained, angry look on his face before the older man darted away, throwing an angry punch at the wall, putting a gaping hole in the thing with a strangled yell._

Soubi had his back to Ritsuka and he was further in the rubble, looking out at the single wall still standing of the main, tallest building. He had something in his hand, a clear, translucent glass ball Soubi had picked up on his rushed way from the street to the ruins. He had ran for the ruins as soon as they had gotten in clear sight of the remains of the former school, jumping out of the moving vehicle and running towards where he stood now, where he had just _stopped_. Ritsuka had gone after him as soon as his father had screeched to a stop in surprise at having Soubi jump out of the car.

_Annoyed and both scared and anxious, Ritsuka sat up. Soubi had a hand against the wall he had just hit, right next to hole. His head was down and he was breathing hard, immediately making Ritsuka worry. "Soubi? What's wrong?" He asked quietly, not wanting to startle Soubi._

Ritsuka had cast his gaze down again, but a sudden movement made him glance back up. Soubi had thrown the glass ball hard and it soared up, shattering one of the amazingly still intact high-up windows on the single wall in front of them. Ritsuka jumped, startled at the sudden sound the breaking made and how it pierced through the air. It had been one of the only sounds made the entire time since they had arrived here late in the night.

_"Is everything okay?" Ritsuka started to get a little more panicky. Just minutes before, they had been getting intimate in the bedroom of the hotel they had been living at for a week. Ritsuka reasoned that not much could make Soubi reject direct affection and make him stop in his advances. _

_ Soubi glanced back at him, and the expression on his face simply scared Ritsuka to death. For the first time, Soubi looked absolutely terrified and more furious than ever. Ritsuka had never been scared Soubi was going to hurt him, but this was the first time he had ever come close to the feeling. _

_ Soubi's voice was a small whisper, "He's back."_

Ritsuka loved Soubi. Soubi had rescued him from Seimei after being kidnapped and held hostage by him for over a month. In that month, Ritsuka had come to hate his brother. Seimei had raped him and molested him multiple times. Ritsuka had been lied to in that period of time more than ever before. He had missed Soubi excessively during that month, but he had come to realize that he loved him. Soubi had rescued him in an attack aimed with the intent of getting Ritsuka.

They had one week. One week of peace with each other. They grew extremely close in that week, but now their relationship was going to be put to the test. Soubi was already mad as hell and hadn't calmed down from the time they left the hotel to now.

_"He's back, goddammit!" Soubi yelled, repeating himself and making another bigger, angry hole in the wall. Ritsuka shrunk back against the headboard of the bed, drawing his knees to his chest in a semi-conscious defensive mode. Something was horribly wrong. It was hard to snap Soubi like this, to make him so angry that he would actually get physically violent. Ritsuka wasn't sure if he was afraid that he was going to hurt him, or if it was just a natural reaction of the angry tone of yelling, since that was how Misaki used to yell at him before beating him. Either way, something bad had set Soubi off._

When they had first gotten to the blown-up school, Ritsuka hadn't understood why Soubi reacted so strongly to the remains of it. Then he had seen the pained, disbelieving expression on his face when he had finally caught up to the Fighter, and he had realized the reason why. Soubi never had any parents. He had spent his childhood _here_ because he had no other place to go. He had no records other than a birth certificate, both his parents were dead, and he had no known relatives. Nobody would take him in, not even the state. This had been his home, the place where he spent over thirteen years of his life, and it all had been destroyed in an explosion by somebody who knew how important this place was to Soubi.

_Ritsuka hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes and covered his ears until Soubi sat on the bed, pulling Ritsuka into a tight, crushing hug. He opened his eyes, barely able to breathe with Soubi's arms so tightly around him. _

_ "Soubi," He gasped out. "You're hurting me. Please let go…" Ritsuka felt Soubi shaking, violently, almost. He shut up, ignoring how hard it was to breathe. Soubi's heartbeat was erratic, and Ritsuka could feel it since they were pressed close together. Soubi's button-up shirt was still open from when Ritsuka had been unbuttoning it just minutes before._

_ Soubi's face was pressed into Ritsuka shoulder and neck and he clung onto Ritsuka desperately, as if the world was ending._

The warning signs of dawn were beginning to show in the sky. Light pinks and blues and yellows tinged the sky and light was rising over the treetops. It wouldn't be long until the sun rose on the first day of the war.

_"Ritsuka…" Ritsuka could barely hear Soubi say his name. "Him…he…he bombed the school. Almost all the students are dead…hundreds of them…"_

_ Ritsuka froze. He knew who the 'he' was. No explanation was needed, not after the terrible things 'he' had done. 'He' didn't even deserve a damn name. Now there was another thing to add to the list of the things that 'he' had done. Ritsuka had known that 'he' was a murderer, but he hadn't thought 'he' would go as far as to kill the hundreds of students and staff at Seven Voices Academy._

_ Soubi pushed his face harder into Ritsuka's neck, his warm breath tickling the skin there. Ritsuka took comfort in that and ran his fingers through Soubi's hair. Then came the words that he didn't want to hear. _

_ "…Ritsuka…there's more…"_

_ Ritsuka didn't say anything, though he was gasping for air by then. Soubi seemed to get the message and loosened his hold _a little_. He didn't raise his head though, and Ritsuka assumed that he was probably crying. Ritsuka had only seen him do that once before, but he didn't think Soubi was weak because of it. Everyone had to cry sometimes. This was just one of those times. _

_ Soubi went on after a while, "He's declared war." _

Soubi had held Ritsuka for a very, very long time after that. Ritsuka had cried hard, knowing his brother was going to stop at nothing to get all the power he wanted. Ritsuka finally understood. Seimei's motive was not to have Ritsuka at his side just because he wanted him. There was a much larger reason.

Seimei had taken Ritsuka because he needed him safe and out of the way of his plans. This war…it hadn't been started because Soubi took Ritsuka back; it had been planned all along. Soubi rescuing Ritsuka was just a minor setback. Seimei wanted power, control over everything. He had already gained control over all the students he taught, the ones he brainwashed to hate Septimal Moon. He had others, too, other followers that he forced to stay, and others that came and went as they wished. He had people that would drop everything and fight for him, whether he was right or not.

Ritsuka shook all those thoughts from his head, glancing behind him to see that his dad had already gone to the mysterious safe house they were told to meet at. Ritsuka and his father, Kiyoshi, had reconciled after Ritsuka found out that Kiyoshi had gone through hell with Soubi to find him. The thought of his father and Soubi working together still amused him quite a bit, since they had slightly similar personalities and clashed quite a bit. Kiyoshi seemed to think of Soubi as his equal, though he was at least twenty years Soubi's senior. The two had become almost like 'friends', which was the only word Ritsuka could really think of to describe the two men's strange, strange relationship.

Ritsuka took a step forward into the rubble, debating on whether or not to go talk to Soubi. Soubi didn't seem to_ want_ to be talked to.

Soubi had been brooding and fuming the entire way to the remains of the Academy. He had been spiteful for the plane ride, snapping at Kiyoshi and anyone else who tried to talk to him, with the exception of Ritsuka. Soubi kept everyone else in the dark, not saying a word about the school's blowing up, nor the starting war. Ritsuka thought the others may have suspected something because of the way Soubi was acting and because air traffic was shut down a few minutes before they arrived at the airport and all planes were grounded. Not one of the citizens/commoners knew why and they were all complaining about it since some had to stay overnight at the airport.

Ritsu had apparently got them on a flight that was somehow still clear to take off, though. It hadn't been a very full flight, mostly filled with important people who _needed _to get back home. The flight seemed to make them all more irritable. Soubi nearly punched a man when he made a sexually comment directed towards Ritsuka.

Kio kept telling Soubi that he shouldn't be acting the way he was and that it was childish, but, for once, Ritsuka didn't agree. Soubi had every right to act the way he was. After all, everything in his and Ritsuka's world had been upturned by just one phone call. One phone call that had happened just hours previous to coming to the ruins. Kio would probably take it back once he learned of everything that had happened…

_"What's _your _problem today, Soubi?" Kio all but yelled right after Ritsuka had narrowly stopped his Fighter from beating up a man who had said something about Ritsuka's ass. _

_ "…Problem?" Soubi growled, turning to his friend and using his height advantage to loom over Kio. Ritsuka wondered if he was going to have to break up a fight between these two, too._

_ "You've been acting like this all day!" If Kio was scared that Soubi was going to get violent with him, he sure didn't show it. Ritsuka pulled at Soubi's jacket, trying to stop this fight before it began. Kio just yelled on and Soubi didn't seem to notice Ritsuka. "First, you tell us to that we have to leave immediately without even giving an explanation, and then you feel the need to shout at anyone who talks to you? Hey! Don't leave while I'm talking to you!" _

_ Soubi had grabbed Ritsuka by the wrist and pulled him back to their seats without a single word._

_ "Fuck you!" Kio yelled at Soubi, not bothering to follow. _

_ They hit a particularly bad bout of turbulence and Ritsuka was thrust partially into Soubi's lap. He glanced up at the older man and saw his gaze soften quite a bit. Ritsuka sat up, moving into the seat next to Soubi and sat close to him, placing his head on his chest and grasping his hand softly. _

_ "Ritsuka…" Soubi hadn't spoken directly to him since take-off. His voice was soft, unlike the tone he'd been using towards everyone else that day. "Whatever happens…" Soubi didn't finish his sentence._

_ "What's going to happen?"_

_ "I…I honestly don't know."_

Ritsuka was terrified like never before. His brother not only wanted to tear him and Soubi apart, but he wanted control over everything. He was going to cleanse the world of everything dirty, as Seimei had told Ritsuka. He was going to kill everyone not with him, take over governments, and become a modern-day dictator. Seimei had big dreams that would sound childish for anyone else. For him, though, they were entirely possible.

Ritsuka glanced up again, noting the changing colors of the sky and how one side was dark and the other was light with the approaching dawn. _How appropriate_, he thought. A light side and a dark side. A good side and a bad side, just like in fairytales.

Quietly, Ritsuka walked forward until he was standing next to Soubi. He turned his gaze up at the older man, meeting his blue eyes and holding that exchange for a few seconds. Something was passed between them, an understanding that things would never be the same again, that this was _change_. Ritsuka reached for Soubi's hand and Soubi met him halfway, their fingers intertwining in the space between them. Ritsuka turned his eyes back to the sky and together they watched the sun break above the trees, the first sunrise of change and war.

* * *

**I finally put it up!**

**I hope I haven't disappointed at all.**

**Please review for moar chapters!**

**~Wolfie**

**BTW I tried to include enough info in case there is anyone who decided to read the sequel without reading the first one.  
**


	2. Day 001 continued

**Day 001 (continued)**

The still-standing wall that Soubi and Ritsuka had been near crumbled as the sun rose.

"We should get going," Ritsuka's voice was quiet and distant sounding, making Soubi hang onto every word he said, just as he always did. Him, the most powerful Fighter to graduate Seven Voices, the man who had escaped death more times than any other person, was at the mercy to a thirteen year-old child. A child that he was completely in love with. He would do anything for Ritsuka, not because he was his Fighter, but because Soubi loved him more than anything. He would give up his life in a heartbeat for this child.

Well, Soubi thought, he wasn't exactly a _child_, per say. Not anymore at least. Ritsuka no longer retained his ears, so he was no longer a virgin. He had worn fake ears up until Soubi finally took him back from Seimei, but Soubi and Ritsuka had had sex on their first night together. After that, Ritsuka decided that he had _really_ lost his ears and no longer felt any need to wear the fake cat-ears.

"Yes," Soubi's reply was quiet, too, as he thought that anything louder would disturb the peace or wake trouble. He also didn't want Ritsuka to know the pain he felt, though it was obvious Ritsuka already knew. He held onto the boy's hand tighter, starting to lead him through the wreckage that was once Soubi's childhood. Ritsuka was able to keep pace with him and they stuck close together, though Soubi had no idea where he was going.

Ritsuka glanced up at him, "You going to be alright?"

Soubi took this into consideration. There was no doubt that Ritsuka knew that something was going on with him. In fact, everyone knew from the way Soubi had acted on their way here. He had been so blinded with anger at his former master that he had nearly hit his own best friend, Kio, who had had a right to call Soubi out for being a total ass on the plane. Soubi hadn't been able to help it. When he had heard the news of the war and the bombing of the school he had just…snapped.

"I will be," Soubi nods once, unable to smile, even for his loved one. _Stay by my side_, he wanted to tell Ritsuka. If Ritsuka left his side Seimei would snatch him up again. Soubi couldn't even stand the thought of losing Ritsuka again. It had been horrible the first time, the days and days spent missing Ritsuka and feeling like there was a hole in his heart. It had been even worse than when Seimei had 'died', but he knew he shouldn't compare those two things. They were just too different of events to be compared even in the slightest. Soubi had felt depressed both times, but each time was a different kind of depression.

They were stepping through the wreckage, Soubi having no idea where he was leading Ritsuka. They needed to stay like this for a little longer, just the two of them without anyone's disturbance. This was their own world. When they were secluded from the others, nothing else mattered. There was no time. That didn't matter. Time stopped in times like these. They both had lost track of it, anyways.

"Soubi," Soubi loved the way Ritsuka said his name. It made him feel important. It was so different from his brother. Seimei had always spoken Soubi's name with disgust and had always made Soubi hate himself whenever he did. Seimei made him feel like he didn't deserve Seimei, that he hadn't earned his love yet, and that everything was his fault, even though Seimei often told him he was unimportant and could be thrown away whenever. He had asked himself a million times during his time with Seimei '_Why can't I just be good enough?_' and then he would tell himself '_I'm not good enough for him. Why can't I do better?_'

"What is it?" Soubi asked, his voice coming on stronger than before. Soubi loved the way Ritsuka made him feel. When Ritsuka talked to him, he didn't use a tone that placed Soubi below him. His tone made Soubi wonder if maybe Ritsuka looked up to him. Nobody had ever looked up to Soubi before. Everyone had either been afraid of him or looked down on him.

Ritsuka smiled up at him sadly, "You don't know where we're going, do you?"

Despite the situation, Soubi couldn't help but to smile back. Ritsuka had that kind of effect on him. He could always make him smile. "No, Ritsuka, I don't."

He was tempted to pick Ritsuka up and run off with him, escaping to some rural, unheard of place where no one could ever find them. That way nobody would be able to bother them. Things didn't work that way, though. Somebody would always be watching them. Somebody would always know. They couldn't run from him. He would always find them. He had them trapped.

"Soubi, we shouldn't go into the woods," Ritsuka stated cautiously. Soubi snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that he was taking Ritsuka to a place he found as a child. Ritsuka had noticed that they were headed towards the woods and was probably scared since he didn't know what could be hiding in there the woods.

Soubi gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He knew the area surrounding the former school better than anyone else, as it had given him solace and a chance to be away from Ritsu when he was younger. "Relax," Soubi met Ritsuka's violet eyes, thinking again at how he and his brother shared the same base eye color. Ritsuka's eyes were bigger and they seemed to be much lighter than Seimei's. Kiyoshi was the one who had passed down the purple eye color, since his were almost Ritsuka's exact color and Misaki, Ritsuka and Seimei's mother, had blue eyes. "I won't let anything get you. Trust me."

Ritsuka submitted, allowing Soubi to lead him on into the woods. Soubi let go of his hand and put his arm around Ritsuka's shoulders, bringing him close so that he pressed against his side. After a while of picking their way through the overgrown woods, Ritsuka spoke again, "I trust you. I always trust you."

Ritsuka was so young. He probably didn't understand the effect of those words on Soubi. Seimei had never trusted him. Soubi had usually been kept in the dark about Seimei's plans, and if he was told, Seimei always threatened to kill everyone Soubi was close to. Ritsuka, on the other hand, trusted Soubi with his life.

"Dad's going to get worried, though," Ritsuka stated, still looking a bit skeptical.

"He'll be fine," Soubi reassured him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "He won't even notice we're gone. We'll call him when we're ready to go to the safe house. I just want…" Soubi stopped talking, knowing what he wanted to say, just not wanting to say it. That had been happening a lot to him lately.

Ritsuka looked up at him, worried, "What, Soubi? What is it?"

"I just want to spend time alone with you," Soubi admitted. He really hadn't wanted to say it, since he made it sound like the world was ending. Soubi wasn't going to lie to Ritsuka, though. Their world was ending. Neither of them knew what Seimei was doing. They didn't know who Seimei had already attacked.

They went the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying the company of each other. Soubi tried to keep his mind off of things, but it was nearly impossible. Ritsu had said that some governments had already fallen to Seimei. That meant that there had to have been people on the inside, as well as on the outside. It meant that everybody had underestimated Seimei. Somehow, someway, Seimei had built up an empire, an infrastructure of connections and supporters, without anybody knowing.

They reached the clearing Soubi had found when he was younger and Soubi took Ritsuka's hand again, leading him out of the trees. Ritsuka had a plastic bag with a couple blankets in the other hand, something he had taken from the car they had been in when Soubi had jumped out. Soubi never noticed it until then, since he had been distracted, but he realized it could be very useful. He wanted to have Ritsuka all to himself for a few hours and not have to worry about anything else. Maybe, someway, that was possible.

"How many blankets do you have in there?" Soubi asked, thinking of lying with his love on the ground under a few blankets for a while.

"Three or four, I think," Ritsuka peeked inside the bag and placed it on the ground, pulling out the largest, heaviest blanket. Soubi gently took it from his hands and spread it out on the ground. It was more than enough space for them both to lay. When Soubi was thoroughly satisfied, he glanced up to see Ritsuka staring at him with wide violet eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Ritsuka relaxed a little, though he still looked shocked. "Sit down on the blanket, Soubi," Ritsuka's order was said softly, very unlike how Seimei would order Soubi around. Ritsuka made it into more of a request and the order was never to do anything that would ever harm Soubi. The only times that Ritsuka gave firm, unquestionable orders was when he knew he had to because Soubi was unable to make decisions for himself.

Nevertheless, Soubi obeyed, sitting cross-legged on the blanket. Immediately, he had a little Ritsuka in his lap, pulling down the zipper on the young man's coat and carefully tearing the bandages on his neck off. Soubi placed his hands on Ritsuka's thin waist, sliding one under his shirt to rest on the small of his back.

"Your scars are bleeding…" Ritsuka explained, bending his head to lap up the blood that was dripping down Soubi's collarbone. Soubi touched the disappearing Beloved scar, finding a copious amount of dark red blood on his fingers when he pulled his hand away. He wiped it off on the blanket and slipped his arm around Ritsuka's tiny hips.

The scar hadn't bled for a very long time, and never since it had begun to disappear. He didn't mind it now, though, since Ritsuka was all-too-eager to lick to blood up and run his warm tongue over the aching markings. The boy was also very arousing at the moment, despite the situation, with a leg wrapped around Soubi's hips and his arms against his chest, gently tugging at Soubi's shirt.

"You remind me of a little vampire," Soubi murmured, enjoying the sensation of Ritsuka on his lap, softly kissing, nipping, sucking, and licking Soubi's neck. At this point, he didn't care that he was losing blood or that his scars were hurting. Ritsuka was there to soothe the achiness.

Ritsuka pulled away to talk, his breath so wonderfully warm on Soubi's neck, "If I was a vampire, I'd make you my mate and we could both live for a thousand years."

Soubi thought about that. "Mmm, that sounds nice," He gently moved the hand that was under Ritsuka's shirt up the young Sacrifice's spine, feeling Ritsuka shiver. He wondered if the child could feel the bulge in Soubi's jeans that was getting difficult to ignore. "Kiss me, Ritsuka."

Then Ritsuka's lips were on his and Soubi lost himself in the want to give everything he could to this child. If Ritsuka asked for the moon or the stars, Soubi would find a way to get it to him. Ritsuka was his everything, something that was so beautiful it couldn't be put into words. He loved this small boy more than he had ever loved anything. He was just so…perfect. Soubi didn't understand how Ritsuka could want to be with a dirty, tainted man like Soubi.

Sooner than Soubi would have liked, Ritsuka pulled away and pulled Soubi downwards so that he was lying on his side on the blanket. Ritsuka pulled the other two blankets out of the bag. They both looked to be quite heavy and Soubi wondered how Ritsuka had carried it all the way through the woods.

Wordlessly, Ritsuka draped the blankets over Soubi. "I'm warm enough, Ritsuka," Soubi told him as the boy crawled under with him so they were both laying on their sides facing each other.

"Well, I plan on undressing you," Ritsuka stated, making Soubi smile at his bluntness. He started undoing the buttons on Soubi's shirt, pushing it off. He leaned upwards to kiss Soubi again, his soft lips pressing against his. Soubi groaned, both at the feeling of Ritsuka's tongue sliding inside his mouth and how good his soft fingers felt as they tweaked and played with his nipples. Next came his mouth on his chest and his hands undoing his jeans and palming his erection through his boxers.

"You've gotten really good at this," Soubi pointed out, softly moaning at Ritsuka sucking on his nipples. Soubi remembered their first time and how Ritsuka had been nervous, but trusting, though he hadn't quite known what to do.

Ritsuka smirked up at him, "I learn from the best." Soubi smiled back, his mind on nothing but Ritsuka and the way he was making him feel. He slid his hands upwards again, up Ritsuka's spine, trying to pull his shirt off and attempting to remember when Ritsuka's winter coat had gotten discarded in the grass. Ritsuka looked up at him again, "I want to please _you_ right now, Soubi." Soubi could only nod and stop pulling at Ritsuka's shirt. Instead, he lowered a hand into the back of Ritsuka's pants and, quickly finding his hole, pushed a finger into his ass.

"Let's make love," Soubi whispered, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. "I want to show you how much I love you. I want to be with you now." He searched around inside of Ritsuka, quickly finding his prostate. Ritsuka loudly cried out. "Wait…" Something had suddenly crossed Soubi's mind. "I don't have any lubricant."

And there was that mischievous smirk of Ritsuka's again, "I can fix that."

Soon enough, Soubi was completely naked and sitting up, pulling the blankets away a bit to watch Ritsuka eagerly suck his cock. He couldn't seem to get enough of how little Ritsuka looked, bobbing his head up and down, trying to take the entire erection into his mouth. Soubi had two fingers in his ass, now, and was about to add a third. Ritsuka was sucking him hard, though, making Soubi nearly go insane. If his Sacrifice kept this up, Soubi would finish too quickly.

Soubi ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair just as he pulled his mouth off of his arousal. The boy pulled down his own pants, and, just when Soubi had thrusted his fingers out, sunk down on Soubi's erection, pushing it into himself and yelling loudly in what sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure. Quickly, he started to bounce up and down and Soubi felt like he was being ridden to death. Ritsuka was so fantastically tight and his loud, high-pitched cries were nothing short of perfect. Without even registering he was doing so, Soubi pushed his hips upwards in time with Ritsuka's bouncing and took Ritsuka's arousal in his hands, rubbing the hot and impossibly hard flesh all over.

Ritsuka was suddenly screaming Soubi's name and his hot cum was all over the man's chest and his insides were clenching all around him and…_oh god, oh god, oh god_.

Soubi was loud as he came, just as he always was, and he pulled Ritsuka down to kiss him immediately after. Ritsuka pulled himself off of Soubi, smiling at him the entire time. Tiredness was edging at Soubi and he could feel Ritsuka gently pulling the Fighter's clothes back on to keep him warm and gently kissing him again. Sleep, was what Ritsuka was telling him, but Soubi wouldn't do it. He had to protect Ritsuka.

Ritsuka collapsed beside him after getting dressed again, pulling the blankets over the both of them. "You're amazing," Ritsuka murmured, pressing against Soubi. "Sleep, now, Soubi. You haven't gotten any sleep in over a day. I can keep watch. I slept on the plane." Soubi frowned, skeptical. Ritsuka noticed and reassured him, "It's okay, Soubi. You're a light sleeper, anyways. If you really want to, just put some sort of defense spell around us and I'll go to sleep with you."

Mindlessly, Soubi muttered the highest-level force-field spell he could think of. He wanted nothing more than for Ritsuka to lay cuddled up with him, not sitting on sentry duty. Ritsuka snuggled his way into very-willing Soubi's arms and Soubi was finally able to fall asleep, knowing that Ritsuka was safe with him.

Soubi and Ritsuka both awoke to the annoying sound of one of their phones loudly going off. Ritsuka groaned and pressed himself closer, making it clear to Soubi that he didn't want to wake up. Tiredly, Soubi reached over, having to feel around a bit to find his own phone.

"…Hello?" Soubi was not happy about being woken, though he supposed they had overslept quite a bit. When they had come to the clearing with the pond, it had been just after dawn. Now, the sun was high and the digital clock on the phone indicated it was late afternoon.

"Where are you two?" It was Kiyoshi, Ritsuka's father and the person Soubi had worked with to try to find Ritsuka. Despite his and Kiyoshi's glaringly similar, though still opposite, personalities, they had become friends. Soubi had finally forgiven him for not being around in Ritsuka's life and not stopping Misaki's abuse. Kiyoshi had recently made up with Ritsuka, too. "I knew you would call if something went wrong, but it's been hours. I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm in the same place you found me last time after I ran off," Soubi hung up after that, since Kiyoshi would immediately know where to find him. After a disturbing conversation with Seimei while Soubi was looking for Ritsuka, Soubi had run off to this clearing and had ended up fighting Shapeless, who had nearly killed him for good.

"I don't want to leave," Ritsuka mumbled, his voice muffled because he was pressed against Soubi's chest. Soubi knew what he meant. They had been safe and unbothered by the outside world for almost the entire day. Seimei hadn't tried anything with them, and they had been out of contact for the morning and afternoon. Soubi didn't want to leave, either, but he knew that this peace was only temporary and they would be bothered wherever they went.

"I know," Was all Soubi could say as he pressed his face into Ritsuka's soft hair. "You smell good."

Soubi's response was a chaste kiss on the lips and a small laugh. The boy sat up, handing Soubi his glasses and stretching. "I suppose we have to leave, then," It was more of a statement than a question, but Soubi still nodded. They packed up silently and Soubi took down the unbroken force-field around them.

"Let's go," Soubi held out his hand to Ritsuka, and Ritsuka took it, neither of them having the slightest idea of what was going to come next.

* * *

**FInally, an update. **

**Thanks for reviewing! Please do keep it up for the next chapters!**

**~Wolfie  
**


End file.
